Thomas 2: The Great Escape! - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 7.
This is the seventh part of Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Henry as Clark *Toad as Sam the Snake *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette) *James as Polokus (Both vain) *Percy as Baby Globox *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Rosie as Tily *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Duncan as The Magician *Belle as Betilla the Fairy *Lady as Raybeauty (Both beautiful) *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician *Whiff as Joe *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Paxton as Ninjaws *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *Smudger as Andre *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reflux the Knaaren Transcript *Narrator: Thomas was already on his way again. This time, he hopped onto a plum and began to surf the molten lava down the slope, grabbing yellow and red lums for his health and the world's heart. He nearly fell into the lava, but stood on the plum very carefully, then reached the next part of the lava, shot and jumped onto another plum, and went back through a little cave where he jumped on some spider webs and clambered on them. When he finally reached the top, Thomas came across another cage, who cried help, but escaped, when an orange lum was collected. *Thomas: Yeah! *(Thomas flies safely down to the hole in the temple below. In the temple, he flies down to another orb, and keeps throwing it, but has to avoid fire, catterpilars, and bugs when he finally floats down into the temple with the orb safely carried below. He shoots a plum, which comes toward him, holding the orb. He gets on, throws the orb up, and shoots until he reaches the other side. In a temple, Thomas throws the orb into its base with the same color, but has to find the blue orb for its base, on the other side. He climbs up a web with flies following him and getting defeated) *Thomas: I have to find a way to wake up Dangermouse and Penfold so they can help me over to the other side. Oh great! Now I'm going to have to travel through the top on that circle? Alright. *Narrator: Thomas went down the lava with the plum as it went through when he jumped into the hole on the other side. He shot the door to the slide down and chased a purple lum with a plum which took across the lava. Thomas began pursuing the purple lum with the slide across the lava and purple lum until he finally reached the temple with the last two yellow lums and the blue orb as well. He collected the two yellow lums and more red lums until he picked up the blue orb and threw it onto its base. Dangermouse and Penfold finally woke up and moved alongside Thomas. *Dangermouse: All aboard! Would you like a ride? *Thomas: Sure, I'd appreciate it. *(Dangermouse and Penfold rowed a boat made of rock with two sticks made of rock. Thomas is finally over at the other side until he finally gets off) *Thomas: Thank you, guys! *Dangermouse: This is an honor to serve a hero such as yourself. *Penfold: But please be warned: A group of killers is hot on your trail. I have deciphered their auras. They're Ninja Henchmen. *Thomas: Ninja henchmen?! *Dangermouse: Yes, they are very dangerous, but have one weakness. They're hooks are heavy and difficult to use. *Thomas: I'll find a way of turning this to my advantage. Thanks! *Penfold: You're welcome, Thomas. Take care! *(Thomas walks up the stairs when Paxton suddenly appears. Thomas and Paxton's lightsabers spring to life. Thomas attacks boldly, forcing the young green diesel to retreat) *Paxton: You have learned much, troll engine, but can't fight well enough to defeat me. *(Thomas slashes the weapons out of Paxton's hand and backs onto the edge) *Thomas: Don't make me hurt you. Your destiny lies with me, for I am a Jedi knight! *(Paxton feels stunned) *Paxton: No! No! That ain't true! I'll never join you! *(With that, Thomas pushed Paxton off the bridge, and plunges helplessly toward the lava below. Thomas manages to grab the red lum and the yellow lum and grabs hold of the mask and vanishes and arrives at James's area) *James: You have found the second mask! Good, Thomas, you're getting closer to your goal. Just two more masks and I will awaken. Be careful, the rest of your quest will be even harder. *Thomas: Okay, I will! Bye! *Cerberus: That engine is here somewhere. Negative. This sector's clean. *(Cerberus looks around, but walks in, and shuts the doors behind him. Thomas slowly approaches, but finds that the door is locked) *Thomas: Oh man! This door is closed by four switches. Oh! What's that?! Oh no! It's a robot pirate! He teleports all the time. *(Thomas holds down the shoot longer to make his shot grow stronger until he gives a great big roar and hurts the robot pirate but sends him plummeting into the dark emptiness shadows below. He looks for a switch, then climbs hit, but hits one, flies to the other side, and falls in a hole below. He looks around, shoots a plum, then throws it at a gorilla pirate, who gets it stuck on his head before Thomas climbs up and gets the orange lum, but climbs back down, dives into the sea, then swims to find the second switch, and hits it. He swims back out of the water, climbs up, and goes back to the start. He runs across some high gaps, and flies down to the bottom to kill a pirate, but hits a switch, hits a timer switch, then safely makes it by climbing upwards. Thomas hops onto the flying platforms, which rise up and tip over. Thomas jumps on each one until he reaches the safety on another platform until he shoots a time button as he goes through another door and hits the final switch before he collects another lum and plummets down to the door and goes safely through it but plummets down into the cave below. He grabs a barrel and throws it a patched up door to free a cage full of red lums. He then grabs another barrel, sets it on fire, and flies in the air to collect more lums until he finally reaches another platform. He races across, jumps up, hits a cage, and collects more lums, but picks up the barrel again. He flies in the air, collecting more yellow lums, until he finally comes to the top as he finds a sign saying that it leads to the Fairy's glade) *Narrator: That's where the Fairy Glade's last cage is. So here we see Thomas hopping down the hole to reach the Fairy's Glade. Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) *A Better View For Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr) *Old Iron (Michael Angelis) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *James Learns A Lesson (George Carlin) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) *A Proud Day of James (Ringo Starr) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Double Trouble (Ringo Starr) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Percy James and The Friutful Day (George Carlin) *A Close Shave (Ringo Starr) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Bronsan) *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *The Little Engine That Could *and more Sound Effects (sounds_light.zip) *lightsaberpulse *ltsaberbodyhit01 *ltsaberhit01 *ltsaberhit02 *ltsaberhit03 *ltsaberhit05 *ltsaberhit06 *ltsaberhit07 *ltsaberhit12 *ltsaberhit14 *ltsaberhit15 *tsaberlp01 *ltsaberhit *ltsaberoff01 *ltsaberon01 *ltsaberswing01 *ltsaberswing02 *ltsaberswing03 *ltsaberswing04 *ltsaberswing05 *ltsaberswing06 *ltsaberswing07 *ltsaberswing08 *ltsaberswingdbl01 (soundsblaster.zip) *bcfire01 *bcfire02 *concuss1 *concuss5 *pistol-1 *pistout1 *probedroidgun01 *railchargearm01 *railchargeattach *railchargeempty01 *railchargefire01 *railchargefly01 *remotefire01 *repeat-1 *reptrrico01 *sprobegun01 *trprout *trprsht1 *trprsht2 *turret-1 *wlkrsht2 (troopervoices.zip) *i00s101z *i00s102z *i00s103z *i00s105z *i00s106z *i00s107z *i00s108z *i00s110z *i00s111z *i00s112z *i00s113z *i00s114z *i00s115z *i00s116z *i00s117z *i00s118z *i00s119z *i00s120z (troopervoices2.zip) *i00s121z *i00s122z *i00s123z *i00s124z *i00s125z *i00s127z *i00s128z *i00s129z *i00s130z *i00s131z *i00s132z *i00s202z *i00s203z *i00s204z *i00s205z *i00s206z (soundsforce.zip) *forceabsorb02 *forceblind01 *forcedestruct01 *forcedestruct02 *forcedsight01 *forcedsight02 (soundsforce2.zip) *forcegrip01 *forcehealing01 *forcejump01 *forcejump02 *forcelightnin01 *forcelitning02 *forcepersuas01 *forcepersuas02 *forceprotect01 *forceprotect02 *forcepull01 *forcesee01 *forcesee02 *forcespeed01 *forcespeed02 *forcethrow01 (Internet Sounds) *Cartoon Sounds *Human Sounds *Animals *Brakes *Trains *Cars *and more (Train Sounds) *Sir Lamiel *1638 *2857 *2968 *3205 *City of Truro *Mallard *Flying Scotsman *Warrior *Nunney Castle *Defiant *5407 *5572 *Kolhapur *5619 *5775 *King George V *King Edward 1 *Princess Elizabeth *Witherslack Hall *Burton Agnes Hall *7752 *Bradley Manor *Hinton Manor *9466 *257 Squadron *City of Wells *Swanage *Clan Line *44932 *Bahamas *46441 *48773 *Union of South Africa *Blue Peter *Britannia *Duke of Gloucester *75069 *80079 Music *The Lava Stream *Umber's Sacrifice *Riding the Marshes *Guardian of the Mask *Boss Defeated *The Four Masks *Obtaining the Mask *The Spirit of the World *Hall of Doors *Pirate Machineary *Riding the Barrel - Part 1 Voice Actors *Thomas - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Edward - Simon (Mario Loquendo V1) *Harold - Dave (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) *Henry - Tom (Juan Loquendo V1 -10) *Toad - L&H Peter (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) *Molly - Elizabeth (Sonia Loquendo V1) *James - Robosoft 1 (Jorge Loquendo V1 +5) *Percy - L&H Eddie (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *Emily - L&H Carol UK (Carmen Loquendo V1) *Rosie - L&H Julia (Esperanza Loquendo V1 +10) *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand - L&H Douglas, L&H Sidney, L&H Biff, Microsoft Sam, L&H Peter, L&H Melvin, and Microsoft Mike (Carlos Loquendo V1, Diego Loquendo V1 +10, Javier Loquendo V1, Roberto Loquendo V1, Jorge Loquendo V1 +10, Juan Loquendo V1, and Luca Loquendo V1) *Tillie - L&H Wanda (Carmen Loquendo V1 +10) *Duncan - L&H Biff (Julio Speakonia) *Belle - Susan (Francisca Loquendo V1) *Lady - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1 +5) *Toby - L&H Melvin (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *Stanley - L&H Sidney (Carlos Loquendo V1 +10) *Whiff - L&H Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney - Robosoft 2, Robosoft 3, and L&H Melvin (Luca Loquendo V1, Stefano Speakonia, and Diego Loquendo V1 +5) *Devious Diesel - Microsoft Sam (Carlos Loquendo V2 -10) *Dennis - L&H Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *Paxton - L&H Amos (AT&T Alberto) *S.C.Ruffey - L&H Alex (Jorge Loquendo V1 -5) *The Spiteful Breakvan - L&H Douglas (Jorge Loquendo V1 -10) *Smudger - AT&T Mike (Roberto Loquendo V1 +10) *Diesel 10 - AT&T Charles (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) *Cerberus - AT&T Rich (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) *Narrator - L&H Peter UK (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) Category:UbiSoftFan94